The invention relates to a vacuum manipulation apparatus.
The present application represents an application supplementary to German Patent Application No. 198 17 801.8-15.
From WO 96/03602, the provision of an inertial element is known, wherein, as a result of its ability to remain unchanged relative to the remaining components of the suction gripping device during a relatively rapid upward acceleration of the suction gripping device, the element exposes, either directly or indirectly, a relatively large flow opening, which leads to a rapid entry of air into the interior of the manipulation apparatus and thus to the prevention of a further abrupt rise of the suction gripping device.
Based on the foregoing, it is the object of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problem in a mechanically simple manner. In particular, for example, during the rapid lifting of relatively light objects, e.g., the inertial element is prevented from exposing in the abovementioned a flow opening, so that the vacuum present in the interior collapses. Furthermore, the arrangement of an inertial element, which either closes or opens a flow opening by itself or brings this about indirectly, is viewed as mechanically wasteful. Due to the rapid changes in movement carried out during the operation of vacuum manipulation apparatus, the arrangement of the above-described inertial element does not seem advantageous, since malfunctions as a result of rapid, jerking movements cannot be excluded.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the present task is solved wherein the means for preventing an abrupt rise are provided in that a push rod, protruding from one suction side of the suction gripping device in the unoccupied state and insertable by means of an object to be grasped, interacts with a closing device which releases or closes an additional flow cross section in the interior of the suction gripping device and of the lifting hose in such a way that when the push rod rushes in outward direction due to the release of the workpiece, the closing device releases the additional flow cross section.